Dyskusja użytkownika:Sekenuva
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Fantasy Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sannse Ja też nie jestem w tej sprawie expertem, ale całe doświadczenie nabyte w książkach i MMO postaram się tu "wylać", więc możesz na mnie liczyć :D--Guurahk 07:12, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Panie admin, radzę ci na stronie głównej napisać o jakiej ta wiki jest fantastyce, bo istnieją: *Low fantasy - większy realizm niż w innych typach, *Dark fantasy - krzyżówka horroru z fantasy, *High fantasy - gdzie akcja dzieje się w wymyślonym świecie, *Urban fantasy - fantastyka osadzona w teraźniejszości, *Space fantasy - kosmos, *I heroic fantasy - magia i miecz. - Larkanni6 Trzeba ci urządzić stronę główną. - Larkanni6 Co tu tak martwo? - User:Larkanni6 Chodzi mi o to, że gdyby uzbierać jeszcze minimum ok. 5 userów i stworzyć kilka artykułów, to nie było by tak martwo. - Larkanni6 Spróbuję roztoczyć krąg zainteresowań wśród znajomych - pamiętam, że użytkownik Biopedii o nicku Nektann jest fanem Heroes of Might and Magic. Disholahk na pewno też to lubi(sam mnie o tym poinformował). Vezok999 też, ale on już zna tą wikię. Brat Vezoka - Panrahk17(czy coś tam) też lubi Heroesa. Muszę to przemyśleć. - User:Larkanni6 A wiesz, że właśnie dałem mu propozycję dołączenia do wiki? Napisałem "że Seke się ucieszy", bo chyba tak będzie, c'nie? - User:Larkanni6 Załamał się, bo artykuł "Terry Pratchet"(czy jakoś tak, ja go nie znam) jest już stworzony. - User:Larkanni6 Zaprosiłem kolejnego usera, tylko czekam na odpowiedź. - Larkanni6 Yyyy lepiej nie :x zrób własne, bo tam musiałbym być adminem... nie no, mam inne powody, ale nie. Strona Główna Dzisiaj skorzystałem z bycia adminem i pobawiłem się trochę stronami MediaWiki. Co byś powiedział na taki wygląd strony głównej? Nie jest jeszcze ukończony, ale w najbliższym czasie będzie. W miejscu czarnego tła tabelek będzie wstawiona odpowiednia grafika, ale z tym poczekam do uzgodnienia z tobą, jaka to będzie grafika. No, i w miejscu napisu "FANTASY WIKI" będzie znajdowało się logo Wiki, gdy takowe będzie. Będzie ono również wstawione po nagłówkiem "O nas". To tyle. Czekam na odpowiedź.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:42, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC)